Persons who have suffered injuries often are prescribed physical therapy exercises as treatments and to aid in their recovery. Often, exercises are performed while lying or kneeling on an exercise mat, the ground, or some other support structure.
Frequently, the injury being treated itself will make achieving a sitting or standing position either painful or impossible upon completion of rehabilitation or physical therapy exercises. Conversely, the injury may make achieving a prone position or lowering to a support surface to perform exercises a difficult proposition.
Therefore, a need exists for an aid to help a person achieve a sitting position or a standing position without undue exertion or pain. Further, a need exists for a device capable of aiding a person to achieve a seated position from floor level. In addition, a need exists for a device that can lower a person safely to the floor.
The present invention meets these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.